


Кинцуги

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [5]
Category: 19 Tian Yidan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Весна и золото. История одного рыжего вечера





	Кинцуги

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №42 фанфикшен

Мо слышал, что есть такая штука — кинцуги. Способ реставрации расколоченных тарелок и чашек, своего рода искусство, своего рода философия. Трещины и поломки — часть тебя, что-то в этом духе. Золотистой змейкой по костяшкам, рёбрам, сердцу. Красиво. Мо долго думает о том, кем бы он был без этого, и приходит к выводу, что не собой. Ну, а если не собой, то нафига?  
Он смотрит в зеркало, пытаясь представить, как выглядел бы, будь лакированные шрамы явью. Выходило что-то странное: тонкая паутина, берущая начало из солнечного сплетения и разрастающаяся всё дальше, дальше... Вдоль и поперёк испещрён линиями разной длины и глубины. Но всё же он целый. Несмотря на сколы и надломы, несмотря на то переполняющее чувство, когда он буквально трещит по швам.  
— Це-лый, — он говорит то ли себе, то ли отражению в зеркале. Отражение повторяет, не отставая ни на миг.  
Хлопает входная дверь, и Мо поворачивает голову в сторону источника звука. Он почти уверен, что через уголки глаз видит блеск золота в отражении. Всего мгновение.  
В волосах его матери медь, а в глазах тепло. Мо вдруг понимает, что у неё куда больше шрамов. Они прячутся даже в маленьких морщинках у глаз, но она всё равно продолжает улыбаться так же, по-настоящему, рассказывать о пригоревшем ризотто, задумке съездить в Макао и том, что, оказывается, уже весна, продолжает интересоваться его настроением. Чудеса, да и только. Чудеса. Мо беззвучно благодарит Небеса за возможность сидеть сейчас здесь, смотреть на неё, слушать обо всём. Даже о дурацком ризотто.  
А весна и правда наступила. Почему-то от этого Мо легче дышать. Словно вместе с оживающим миром вокруг оживает и что-то внутри. Он чувствует это через рыжий закат, через пьянящий и совершенно необъяснимый запах, витающий в воздухе, который (Мо твёрдо в этом уверен) свойственен только этому времени, через волшебство момента, пробирающее его до мурашек. Он всё ещё здесь. Он есть. И это важно.  
Монстры внутри не исчезли, нет. До этого ещё далеко. Но даже они словно замерли, прислушиваясь к изменениям внутри и вне. Мо был рад такому затишью. И пусть его продолжало корёжить и душить по ночам, теперь, во всяком случае, появлялось время на передышку. Плевать, что немного, теперь оно хотя бы было. Время на то, чтобы сидеть на кухне, которая почему-то казалась сейчас особенно уютной, возможность улыбаться так же, как мама, возможность сказать, что всё хорошо и наконец-то совсем не слукавить.  
Мама легко целует его в щёку и обещает ещё забежать на неделе, просит, чтобы и он не забывал про неё.  
— Ну что ты такое говоришь, ма... — неловко тянет он.  
Она только смеётся в ответ и вкладывает ему что-то в руку, прежде чем выйти за порог. Хлопает дверь, щёлкает замок. Мо продолжает стоять в прихожей, покачиваясь, как маятник. С пятки на носок, туда-сюда. Наконец раскрывает ладонь. На ней — крошеный бумажный журавлик, бледно-оранжевый и немного помятый. Мо долго смотрит на него и вдруг улавливает смутное сходство.  
— Прогуляться что ли, — прикидывает вслух и смотрит в окно, где по-прежнему тёплый рыжий закат, зовущий и, кажется, даже обещающий что-то.  
И Мо идёт. Накидывает сверху любимое худи, кутается так, словно ему зябко, несмотря на то, что на улице плюс пятнадцать. Куда идёт — не знает. Просто шагает вдоль набережной, просто заворачивает за едой в магазинчик, просто зависает на пустой лавке, пытаясь впихнуть в себя сэндвич без сыра. Он как назло совершенно не желает быть съеденным, кусок в горло не лезет. Мо вздыхает. Деньги на ветер, ну вот что за хрень.  
Парой минут позже он и вовсе теряет веру в справедливость, потому что из-за угла выруливает Хэ-долбаный-Тянь. Это уже даже не смешно, вот так сталкиваться в огромном городе раз за разом. Мо натягивает капюшон и из последних сил надеется на то, что разговаривать им всё же не придётся, что сейчас Тянь просто пройдёт мимо, не заметит. И, в кои-то веки, ему везёт. Хэ идёт медленно, смотря себе под ноги, сквозь зубы выдыхает не дым — золотую пыль. Даже этот придурок... Мо ловит себя на том, что никогда не задумывался, что даже такому придурку, как Хэ может быть больно. Невооружённым глазом видно, аж зубы сводит. Хэ всегда казался этаким железным исполином: прёт, не взирая ни на что, попробуй останови. Выходит, что и ему есть от чего отворачиваться, есть чего... Бояться? От осознания того факта, что Тянь тоже человек, становится неуютно. Возможно, всё оттого, что человеку, особенно когда ему плохо, хочется помочь, а может, дело в том, что, когда он сам загибался одним осенним вечером, Хэ помог ему выкарабкаться. Мо ужасно бесило то, что с последним было не поспорить.  
— Да какого чёрта... — выплюнул он, ощетинившись. — Ненавижу быть кому-то должным.  
Сэндвич с характерным металлическим «блям» падает в урну. Мо поднимается на ноги и какое-то время пытается заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Это куда сложнее, чем хотелось бы, но после непродолжительного сражения у него всё же выходит.  
— Будем пить тот дебильный имбирный чай, и ты расскажешь, почему у тебя такая недовольная жизнью рожа, — шипел он, идя смутно знакомым маршрутом, неизвестно кого убеждая. — Обязательно расскажешь. Или я всю дурь из тебя выбью.


End file.
